


Pace

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you see this script?" Stiles kept his voice low as he spoke, his phone clutched against his ear as he curled the papers in question in his other hand. "This is a bullshit script. I'm not doing this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from [this gifset on tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/post/91609879042/so-this-popped-a-little-fic-idea-into-my-head-and).

"Did you see this script?" Stiles kept his voice low as he spoke, his phone clutched against his ear as he curled the papers in question in his other hand. "This is a bullshit script. I'm not doing this."

His agent cleared his throat, the sound tinny. "Maybe it's leading up to something important?"

Starting to pace around in a circle, Stiles shook his head. "I don't care. When I started this show, I said I wasn't going to do random sex scenes and that's exactly what this is. They want to put me in a relationship on the show? How about I finally hook up with Mark? I don't mind building a relationship over a season or something toward whatever, but they've been doing that. I don't care how 'important' they think it is. There's always another way. Do your job, and get me out of this. Good night." He pulled the phone from his ear and hit his thumb against the screen, sliding it to end the call.

"So, you think that Mark and Stan should hook up, too?" Derek, the actor who played Mark, stepped out from his trailer, leaning against the door frame.

Stiles pointed at Derek with the rolled up script, then let his hand drop again. "I wouldn't mind? I mean, they work together better than anyone else. And a thousand fanfic writers can't be wrong, right?"

Derek took the three steps down from the trailer gracefully and smirked at Stiles. "About that, I guess not. They were very wrong about the foreshadowing that happened before the break in the third season, though."

"You... you read some of the fanfic?" Stiles laughed, grimacing when the sound seemed to catch in his throat. "I mean, whatever. I'm bi, and an actor, so it's not like I'd have a problem with them getting together." He paused. "Not just hooking up, though. If I'm going to do something, I believe in throwing yourself into it wholeheartedly."

Folding his arms over his chest, Derek snorted. "We do have a lot of chemistry, you know. We do, not just Stark."

"Our ship name is hilarious. But, why do you always get to be Iron Man in the fanart and I'm various Game of Thrones characters? I am soooo not Sansa. If I'm any long-haired redhead, it's Pepper Potts." Stiles licked his lips. "Are you hitting on me? Like, for real?"

Derek rolled his eyes and reached up to pull the script from Stiles' hand, tossing it into the trailer behind him. "Do you want to be the Pepper to my Tony, or just the Stan to my Mark?"

Now with a free hand, Stiles lifted it to look at his fingers for a moment, then suddenly thrust his hand into Derek's, twining their fingers. "Hey, I'm an actor. I can play multiple roles."

"Good." Derek squeezed his fingers around Stiles', then looked toward his trailer. "Want to come in for a bit? I've got a scene coming up, but Lydia's flubbing all of her lines today so it might be a while."

Stiles grinned. "My scene's after yours, so I'm going to take you up on that."

Derek led the way up the steps still hand-in-hand with Stiles, kicking aside the rolled script on the floor with a soft laugh. "Oops."


End file.
